If this is it
by Life'sAbitchAndThenYouDie
Summary: Amy Turner and Derek Morgan have been arguing a lot lately and none of them really know where their relationship is going. Then all of a sudden a former victim that Morgan helped save a while back - shows up at their door delusional, taking Amy as her hostage. And all three lives are in danger. How will it end? MorganxOC, Rated M for violence, One-shot


**AN:** Wrote this in tv-episode style: With a lot of drama and not considering real police or hospital procedures. Enjoy

**Summary**: Amy Turner and Derek Morgan have been arguing a lot lately and none of them really know where their relationship is going. Then all of a sudden a former victim that Morgan helped save a while back - shows up at their door delusional. And all three lives are in danger. How will it end?

**If This Is It**

The BAU team had spent the last 4 days in Boston on a murder case, they had been working all night to try and save the latest victim. Sadly they had been too late, but the unsub had been caught in the act and arrested. Everyone was silent in the cars on the way back, the only thing on their minds was getting home and get some rest. Hotch asked them to join him the conference room as soon as they walked in the door of the police office and they obeyed.

«I'm sorry that this didn't end the way we had hoped, but we did what we could» He said and looked at them. «Let's pack this up quickly - we could all be back for dinner tonight, wheels up in 40»

«Great» Prentiss smiled and started cleaning the board.

«Good work everyone» Rossi added. They all nodded in agreement and started cleaning up. Morgan sighed and reached for the phone in his pocket, the display showed 13.47 in big white letters and no new messages.

«Expecting a call?» Reid asked.

«Not really» He mumbled, then he dialed a number but hesitated on pressing the green button.

«You keep checking it every 2 minutes and 42 seconds. Everything ok?»

«Reid, just pack your stuff so we can get going» He spat annoyed. Reid just raised his eyebrows and snorted offended before he disappeared from the room. Morgan quickly collected his last file and walked out off the police office and all the way out to the parking lot before he pressed the call-button. He walked back and forth while waiting for an answer, his eyes locked on his black boots and the snow under them. He was so lost in what he was doing that he jumped when she picked up the call.

«Hi Derek»

«Hey»

«Let me guess, you're not coming home today?» She asked and chuckled.

«No, I actually am. We finished about an hour ago»

«How did it go?»

«We got the bad guy, but we were to late for the last victim»

«I'm sorry, are you ok?» She asked and coughed.

«I will be, what about you?»

«I'm alright, it's just my annual cold settling in. When will you be home?»

«3-4 hours, want me to pick you up at work on the way from the airport?»

«Uhm, I have to see how much work I have left. Call me when you land, and I'll see then ok?»

«Fine»

«Anything you want for dinner?»

«How about I pick up a pizza on the way home?»

«Sounds good»

«A cold beer, pizza and then we can sit down and talk... that ok?»

«Yes» She said. «I know things haven't been easy lately... but I love you Derek»

«I love you too Amy, we'll talk more when we get home»

«Ok, bye»

«Bye» He mumbled and hung up.

.:o0o:.

«Hey welcome home» Derek said as she entered the door.

«I should be the one to say that, sorry I'm late I just really had to finish some paperwork» She explained, pulled of her jacket and kissed him. «Hey Clooney» She smiled and patted his back.

«It's alright» He said. «How was your day?»

«Busy» She said and rubbed her face. «Stressfull»

«Business is going well then» He said and smiled weakly. «Come on, let's eat»

«I'm starving!» Amy exclaimed.

They ate in silence while they watched the evening's news and then the sports, both of them lost in thought, trying to figure out what to say to each other and how to start saying it. Derek finally found his courage and started.

«Let me sum up what happened before I left for Boston, ok? You are struggling to pay down your student loan and our shared bills... I offered to help you pay it and you freaked out»

Amy replied quickly: «And in the middle of the argument, you answered the call from Hotch and left 5 minutes later. Not bothered to take 10 minutes extra to finish the argument»

«You really think we would have finished in 10 minutes?»

«Ok, maybe more but still - you called me an idiot the second before you went out that door. Do you know what it's like every time you leave? Something might happen, and the last word I get from you is _idiot_?»

«I'm really sorry. I just don't understand why it's so hard for you to except getting a little help!»

«You can be really controlling Derek! You take one look at my papers and then tell me how I should fix things, without me even asking for your help!» She said annoyed.

Derek sighed heavily and got up from the couch.

«Where are you going?»

«I'm just getting another beer, want one?»

«Sure» She mumbled. She looked down at Clooney that lay by her feet sleeping peacefully. «Wanna switch places boy?» She whispered and sighed. The apartment was completely quiet, the only thing Amy could hear was Derek walking around in the kitchen and suddenly he was back. He sat down on the opposite side of the couch and handed her the bottle.

«Thanks, I... I know I overreacted earlier, I know you just want to help» She started.

«Then what's the problem?»

«I've always taken care of myself and provided for myself before. But I rented my last apartment so I didn't get anything extra when I moved in with you, and this is _your_ apartment, it's _your_ car... I'm able to pay my share of the electricity bills and so on but you pay for the insurance. A-and I'm just thinking that if something happens to us and the relationship doesn't work out I won't have anything. I wish I earned more money and had more savings so that I could pay my share. And if you pay my student loan as well I'm afraid that you might want it back if we break up... I don't want to exploit you, and I don't want you to think that I do» She said nervously and fickled with the necklace around her neck as she spoke. Not until she had finished and taken a deep breath did she dare look up at him. Derek's eyes met hers and he smiled weakly before taking a big sip of his beer, then he put it down on the table moved closer to her.

«I can understand that you're frustrated, but all I wanted to do was help you, because I love you»

She nodded in reply.

«And I have thought this through Amy, believe it or not» He continued. «We've been together for 2 years now, living together for more than half a year. I don't want to be with anyone else, and if we were to break up at some point - I'm not going to regret that I helped you with your loan, and I will _never_ ask you to pay me back like that, ok?»

«Ok»

«Do you not see a future for us? Since you're thinking about this?»

«I think about our future together every day Derek» She admitted and smiled shyly. «I just didn't dare to think that you did the same»

«Why not?»

«I... I know it's silly, but I... I sometimes...»

«What?»

«Feel inferior to you, like I don't deserve you» She almost whispered.

«You're kidding?» He asked in disbelief, his eyes showing hurt.

She shook her head.

«Why would you feel that? Is it something I've said or done?»

«Oh no, no» She said quickly. «It's that I'm not well educated, I don't have a nice job like you... but I guess it's something I have to work on»

He suddenly pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her. «Baby you gotta work up some confidence... trust me when I say that I've never felt that way, and I like that we take things little by little but I also see us going a long way. What's mine is yours»

Amy buried her face in his neck and she let out a sob. «Thanks, same here»

«How about we open a shared bank account huh? We both put in as much money as we can of our salary every month, then used that to pay bills, food, save money for vacation _and _pay down loans» He suggested. «Then we use our other accounts for everything else we want to buy for ourselves»

«I like that idea» She said and smiled at him. «We can go there Monday morning before work and set it up»

«It's a deal» He said and kissed her forehead. «Have you taken your temperature since you got home?»

«No, but you know I never get fevers»

«Well you have one now, go and check» He said, but then quickly added: «please»

«Fine» She mumbled and got up, but stopped and leaned on the couch.

«Dizzy?»

«Nah, just the usual, you know - when I get up too quickly» She said and rubbed her face. «I think I just want to take long warm shower and go to bed»

«Sounds like a good idea, you probably shouldn't go to work tomorrow»

«Let me see how I feel in the morning ok? They really need me and besides the weekend is coming up - I can relax then. Think you'll be working?»

«I'm going to the office tomorrow morning to finish some papers and then we'll see what happens. Hopefully there won't be any new cases and I can take an early weekend»

«I would like that, I've missed you lately» She smiled and bent down to kiss him. «Good night»

«Sleep tight» He said and started cleaning up the pizza boxes. «I'm just going to take Clooney out for a short walk and then I'll come to bed»

«Ok» She said and smiled as Clooney's head shot up when he heard the word _walk._

.:o0o:.

«Hey Hotch, still no new cases?»

«No» He said and looked up from his papers. «Morgan this is the third time you've asked me today, you know I would call you in if it was one»

«Sorry, it's just that... I was wondering if I might take an early weekend» He asked carefully.

«Why didn't you just ask? You finished your case reports right?»

«Yes»

«We've been traveling a lot lately, go home to Amy. And if we get a call this weekend I don't want you to go unless it's code red, you need some time off»

«Thanks Hotch» He said and smiled. «See you Monday» He said and practically ran out off the office and grabbed his phone.

«Morgan! What's up?» Prentiss asked.

«I» He paused. «Am going home, and spend all afternoon cooking great food with my girlfriend and then we're gonna spend some quality time» He smiled as he packed his stuff together.

«Please, don't tell me anything more» Prentiss said. «But enjoy, say hello from me»

«Thanks, I will» He said. «See you guys Monday!»

He called Amy on his way out and made her send him a grocery list, luckily he had managed to convince her to stay home from work for one day. They quickly agreed on dinner and a dessert. «Great, see you soon baby» He said and hung up. He sighed as he drove around the parking lot trying to find a space, it was crazy at the supermarket Friday evening. After an hour of hell he was out again and was packing the car when his phone rang, for a moment he was afraid that it might be Hotch with a code red but it was Amy.

«Hey, please don't tell me you remembered something else we need at the store» He asked as he went into the car.

«No, it's fine. But when did you plan on telling me?»

Morgan frowned, it wasn't Amy on the phone. «Who's this?»

«Hello, forgot who your girlfriend is? It's Holly» The woman replied.

_«What the hell is going on?» _He thought confused.«Why do you have Amy's phone?»

«You mean your cleaning lady's phone? Derek, when were you planning on telling me that you had hired her?»

«I'm sorry honey» He said trying to play along. «May I speak with her?»

«Why?»

«I... I just needed to ask if she's done the job right»

«Doesn't look like it, she's turned our home into a mess. She was even watching TV on the couch when I got home!»

«Holly, c-can you please put her on the phone?»

«Fine, I'll put you on speaker»

«Amy?»

«H-hi Mr. Morgan, this is Amy - your _cleaning lady_. How a-are you?» She stuttered.

Morgan took a deep breath, at least she was alive. «I'm fine, how about you?»

«I'm a little sore today, I had a hard work out yesterday. But otherwise I'm ok. Your dog Clooney is sleeping on the bathroom floor again»

«_Sore? Workout? She must have been beaten, and locked Clooney up_» He thought. «Good, so this is your first time meeting Holly huh?»

«Yes, it is» Amy replied and coughed a bit. «Beatiful girl you have sir»

«That's true, and I love her very much. I hope she knows that»

«I'm sure she does Mr. Morgan, by the way I used that new soap you asked for today, it was called _Bullet_ or something?»

«Oh yeah, thanks» He said and tightened his fist in frustration. «_She's armed, damn_». «I'm going to be home soon, Holly - should we say Amy is done for the day so she can go home?»

«NO!» Holly shouted. «You think I don't know what's going on?! You've been cheating on me with her! I gave you both a chance to confess just now, but you keep lying to me! I've seen you with her!»

«Holly ple-» He called, but she had hung up. «Damn it!» His heart was racing as he called 911 and started driving.

«911, what's your emergency?» A man answered.

«My name is Derek Morgan, there is armed delusional woman holding my girlfriend hostage in our apartment, 1234 York Street, apartment 3B. I am on my way there now»

«Sir, can you please wait for the police to arrive?»

«I'm an agent at FBI's behavioral analysis unit, I know what I'm doing and I can talk to her. I'm going to call my supervisor Agent Aaron Hotchner, the team will meet you at the scene! And bring an ambulance»

«Sir!» The man tried, but Morgan had already hung up and dialed the next number.

«Hi Morgan»

«Hotch, you guys need to get to my apartment, _now_!» He cried.

«What's going on?» Hotch said as calm as usual.

«There's an armed woman with Amy in our apartment, she's delusional and thinks she's my girlfriend!»

«Do you know her?»

«I can't remember, she said her name was Holly, and Amy said she had never seen her before. I have no idea what she looks like or where she's from! But she said she's seen me with Amy and thinks that we're cheating on her, so she must have been in D.C for a while»

«Have you called the police?»

«Yes, I told them to bring an ambulance and I told them that I would call for you»

«It's only me, Rossi and Reid at the office right now, but I'll call the others and have Garcia check into it, she could be someone you met during a case»

«Ok»

«Are you armed Morgan?»

«Yes»

«I won't be able to stop you from going in will I?»

«Sorry Hotch, she has Amy»

«Ok, but tell me everything you know»

«Our dog has been locked in the bathroom. I think the woman has beaten Amy - she was home sick today and has managed to convince the woman that she is my cleaning lady. Suddenly the woman - Holly, started screaming to me over the phone that I was cheating on her with Amy!»

«Well you know how to talk with her - try not to lose your head. We'll have Rossi as our negotiator if it comes to that. As you know these kind of hostage situations doesn't take too long, she has no idea what she's doing. Be careful Morgan»

«Thanks, I'll see you soon» He put his phone down in his pocket and hit the gass, he wanted to turn on the sirens, but was afraid that it would make the strange woman do something stupid. 15 minutes later he parked outside the building and ran inside, their apartment was one the third floor so he went for the stairs and leaped up - taking 3-4 steps at the time. He was panting hard when he reached the door and took a few seconds to calm himself down, he knew how important it was to think straight. He also knew how hard that is when someone you loved is involved. Slowly he reached for the handle and tried to open the door, but it was locked. Quickly he found the keys in his pocket and carefully unlocked the door and pulled his gun out of the holster.

«I'm home!» He called out and then closed the door behind him. He took a quick look into the kitchen, but it seemed empty. And he knew Clooney was in the bathroom so they wouldn't be in there, so he continued walking slowly towards their bedroom.

Suddenly they appeared in the bedroom door, Holly was holding a small gun to her Amy's head, shielding herself completely.

«Derek!» Amy called.

«Holly! Baby... please let her go so we can talk» He begged, fear filling his eyes.

«No Derek! It's too late, put your gun down or I'll hurt her!»

«Ok, ok! I'm putting it down» He said and knelt down.

«Take out the magazine and throw it the other way» Holly commanded.

«Fine, just don't hurt her»

«Why do you care some much?!»

«Holly, if you are angry at someone - it should be me. I'm sorry for what I did but there is no reason to hurt Amy, she means nothing to me!» He said. «Put the gun down Holly» Derek begged and slowly took a couple of steps closer to them. Holly's arm was shaking and she kept staring at Amy, who kept staring straight at Derek.

«Don't come any closer!» She screamed and pointed the gun at him, and before anyone could do anything - the gun went off. Derek's eyes went wide and he fell down on his knees, one hand gripping the couch for support while the other one was at his abdomen. Amy screamed from the bottom of her lungs and pulled herself out of Holly's grip, she could hear the woman yell at her but she couldn't think - only react. Even Holly seemed in shock over what she had done, and she struggled to stay calm.

«D-Derek!» She said as she sat down next to him.

«Get away from him! You have no right to do that, he's _mine_!» Holly spat.

«Holly, do you want him to die? I-I can help him!»

«He deserves to die!»

«Please» Amy begged as she helped him lay down.

«A-amy» Derek whispered and pressed his forhead to hers. «Get out... of here»

«I'm not leaving you» She whispered back and then ran to the kitchen.

«What are you doing!» Holly asked as she continued to point the gun at Derek.

«I'm getting towels to p-put pressure on his wound» She explained and sat down next to him again, then folded 2 of the kitchen towels, pulled up his shirt and pressed it against the side of his stomach. He closed his eyes and hissed in pain as she did it.

«I'm so sorry» She cried, tears running down her cheeks.

«I-It's not your fault... I'm lucky, it's far from the worst place to be hit. Is there... an exit wound?»

Amy carefully lifted him up a little and looked at his back. «No»

«Ok» He mumbled. «Just k-keep the pressure there then, I have to have the bullet removed at the hospital»

«You hear that Holly? He needs to go to the hospital»

«No... if I can't have him - no one will» She said, but then turned towards the window as they heard sirens approach them. «Who called the police?» Holly asked.

«It was probably the neighbors Holly, they must've heard the gunshot»

«It's been 3 minutes! How fast do you think they are?!» She said angry, then she walked towards the door and for a second Amy actually thought she was going to run away. But instead she grabbed the drawer and pulled it in front of the door. Then she started pacing around, first she went into the kitchen, then came back and peeped out the windows before sitting down in the couch.

«Holly, please he needs help» Amy begged.

«Shut up!» She screamed. «You have ruined everything! Derek and I were so happy together before he met you»

«I'm sorry» She whispered. «But if you get Derek some help now, he'll get well again and you two can continue like before. I promise I'll leave the city»

«I should just kill you» Holly muttered and raised her gun. Amy was almost panicking when she suddenly felt Derek's hand on hers.

«C-can I... get some water?» He moaned, desperately trying to distract Holly.

Amy cried as she looked at her blood stained hands and changed the towel. «Holly, can you? I need to keep pressure on the wound»

«How dare you ask me?»

«I can k-keep the pressure, just go Amy»

She nodded and ran over to the kitchen again, filling a big glass and came back. Her hands were shaking violently as she lifted his head a little and helped him drink. «You should try and drink everything»

«I-I can't» He said and pushed the glass away before his head fell back to the floor, his eyes barely open.

«Derek!» Amy cried. «Stay awake please»

It suddenly became quiet in the apartment, the only thing they could hear was the sirens outside and Derek's laboured breathing. Then suddenly Derek's cell was ringing from his pocket.

«Give it to me» Holly said and reached out her hand. Amy slowly took the cell from Derek's and looked at the display. «Rossi» She whispered and tossed Holly the phone. Derek looked at her and put his hand on top of hers before he whispered: «It's going to b-be ok»

«This is Holly»

«Holly? Isn't this Morgan's phone?»

«My boyfriend is a little busy. Who's this?»

«I'm a colleague of Morgan, David Rossi. Perhaps we have met before? What's your last name?»

«Ah Rossi, maybe we have, my name is Gallagher, Derek must have mentioned me before»

«Yes he has, excuse me I just have a bad memory. Is it possible for me to talk to Derek?»

«As I said he's busy»

«Is he ok? And what about the housekeeper?»

«What about _her_?Derek's fine, just resting after work»

«Rossi! He's badly injured, he's shot!» Amy cried out.

«Shut up!» Holly yelled and walked towards them. Amy protectively wrapped herself around Derek and bowed her head, but when Holly's foot hit her in her ribs she couldn't help but cry out and let go of Derek as she tried to catch her breath. «Go over there!» Holly screamed and pointed to a corner.

«But Derek...»

«Amy... go» Derek mumbled. «Don't make her any m-more angry. Holly, d-darling - can I t-talk to my colleague?»

Amy sobbed uncontrollably as she crawled over to the corner and sat down with her legs up to her chest. Her eyes locked on Derek, she didn't see Holly taking the phone up to her ear again. «Derek wants a word, I'll put you on speaker»

«R-Rossi?»

«Hi Derek, you ok?»

«T-tired, I want this to be over»

.:o0o:.

«Hotch, you hear him» Rossi said and looked at his supervisor. «I don't think we can convince her, the delusion is too strong. She'll probably kill Morgan, Amy _and_ herself before giving this up»

«Hotch! You got to take her down!» Spencer said nervously. «She won't let Morgan have help, and if he don't get it soon...» He couldn't finish.

«Do you have a visual?» He asked the sniper over the radio.

«Positive»

«Holly» Rossi said. «I'm gonna give you one last chance to put the gun down and let us come in and help Derek»

.:o0o:.

«Can you talk to me Amy?» Derek whispered as Holly was on the phone again, he struggled with keeping pressure on the wound and more blood was seeping out.

«Of course, uhm... you remember Gina? She called me today and told that their baby boy had been born last night. H-he was healthy and strong so that's good... Tell me about your day» She sobbed and smiled weakly.

«Please... don't cry» He said and looked at her. «Good for Gina. I had a nice d-day... and I was looking forward t-to spending the afternoon... with you»

«I love you so much Derek» She whispered, afraid that Holly would hear her.

«You too» He said and smiled. But then turned around as he heard Holly scream into the phone.

«No! He's been cheating on me with that _whore_! I won't let them get away with it!» She screamed, then she tossed the phone away, the gun was pointed to the floor. Her body was shaking with anger, her face partly covered by her hair and tears running from her eyes.

«I love you Derek... I'm doing this for you» She said and raised the gun, pointing it at Amy.

«Holly, no!» He cried and tried to get up. And then... came the gunshot, all 3 jumped on the spot. Amy had closed her eyes and prepared for the worse, but she couldn't feel anything but her heart racing in her chest. When she opened her eyes, it was Holly lying on the floor. Amy rushed up and grabbed the gun from her hands and tossed it away, not bothered to check for a pulse. Then she pushed the drawer away from the door and opened it, she had expected someone to be right outside but there was no one there so she sat down next to Derek.

«It's over Derek! They got her and help is on the way» She smiled weakly and stroke his cheek.

«G-good» He mumbled with his eyes closed.

«Idiot! Don't close your eyes» She yelled and pressed her hands to the wound once again, Derek's body tensed under her and he moaned in pain.

«It's hard to... breathe, cold» He mumbled.

«Come on, look at me» She cried and looked towards the door «Help!» She called out. Then she turned back to Derek, and his eyes had closed completely. Two seconds later a whole lot of people stormed in, first came the SWAT, then the paramedics, and then finally 3 familiar faces, Hotch, Rossi and Reid.

«Amy, come with us» Hotch instructed and tried to pull her away from Derek.

«N-no... he'll bleed out, he has already lost so m-much» She mumbled.

«They'll take care of him» Rossi said determined and forcefully pulled her away from Derek, she tried to get out of his grip but after just a few seconds she gave up, she was too weak to keep going.

«Are you hurt?» Rossi asked when she calmed down.

She didn't answer him, she had put her hands around her chest and stared at Derek's lifeless body.

«Amy!» Hotch tried, and then placed himself between Amy and Derek so she couldn't see him. Finally she looked up and their eyes met. «Is any of this blood yours?»

«No... I-I don't think so. I'm just bruised» She explained and coughed. «I've b-been home sick today»

«Ok good, but let's get you down to the ambulance so they can check on you there, and then you'll go with Derek to the hospital»

«W-wait, just wait a second» She mumbled and walked over to their bedroom - picking up his cellphone on the way, shortly after she came back again with one of Derek's go-bags. «He might need it»

«Good, now let's go»

.:o0o:.

«Any news?» Amy asked as she came out from the doctor's office. All cleaned up and wearing a pair of jeans and one of Derek's shirts. A nasty bruise was forming around her left eye and cheek and her left hand was bandaged. Hotch, Rossi and Reid was there waiting for her.

«Nothing yet» Reid said. «How are you?»

«Worried to death, sore, and I'm still in denial that anything of this could actually happen! Hotch, who the hell was she?»

«Garcia called us a few minutes ago, she was someone we saved from a kidnapper about 6 months ago, along with some other girls. She, Kevin, Prentiss and JJ are on their way here now»

«Ok, but why Derek?»

«He was the first one on the scene and told her that she was saved and safe. Back then she wasn't diagnosed with anything, but that event must have triggered something»

«What a crazy world we live in» She mumbled and sighed. «I have to call Fran, Desiree and Sarah»

«Don't you think we should wait until we get some news? Or you would just have them worry longer, and have to call them twice» Rossi suggested.

«You're probably right» She agreed and buried her face in her hands, then started sobbing quietly. She felt a big, warm hand on her back but didn't look up. «Will the pictures ever go away?»

«Pictures?»

«I keep wanting to wash the blood off my hands, but I know it's all off. I see Derek lying on the floor with closed eyes... and I even feel sorry for Holly»

«It's completely normal, it will go away Amy, it's just very fresh right now»

«Good» She mumbled and pulled Derek's phone out of her pocket. «There's one call I have to make»

.:o0o:.

30 minutes later Prentiss, JJ, Garcia and Kevin had arrived. Amy had never seen Penelope in such a state, she looked even more scared than herself. But it was good to have them all there for support. Suddenly someone called out.

«Amy!»

«Chris» She exclaimed. «I'm so glad you're here» She said as they embraced.

«Of course, I was worried to death when you called. Are you ok? Where's Derek?»

«Please sit down Chris» She said and got him a chair next to her own. «I don't think you've met all of Derek's colleagues?»

«I've met Spencer and Penelope, but not the rest of you - I'm Christoper, or just Chris. I'm a friend of Derek's» He explained but then turned back to Amy before any of the others could introduce themselves.. «What happened to you two? You look like hell»

«I... when...» She started, but struggled to continue, tears running from her eyes. «Just know that he's still alive a-and in surgery before I say anything else ok?»

Chris nodded and stroke her back as she continued to tell the short version of what had happened, with the team helping her. They sat there in silence for almost an hour, every few minutes someone would go get a cup of coffee or make a call, but no one dared to speak. Amy kept crying silently against Chris' shoulder while he comforted her as best he could, his eyes scanning the hallway for someone that would come and talk to them. Both he and Amy knew very well that Derek's job occasionally could be risky, but they had never thought that this would happen on what started as a normal Friday, home in the apartment - the one place where he was suppose to be able to escape everything. There were people moving up and down the hallway constantly, so after waiting for so long they relaxed more, so when someone finally came they all jumped up.

«Miss Turner?» The surgent appeared in the hallway.

«Yes, that's me» Amy said and got up.

«Come with me please»

Amy nodded. «I'll be back soon guys» She mumbled and practically ran after the surgent. The rest of them all held their breath in anticipation while she was gone, none of them dared say a word. After 5 minutes Garcia got up from her chair and started pacing.

«Why is it taking so long? It wouldn't take this long if he was alright!»

«Calm down Garcia» JJ comforted. «I'm sure he-» Before she could finish, Amy appeared in the door crying.

«Guys» She whispered. «He's going to be alright» She said and smiled, then warmly embraced Chris.

«Oh thank God» Penelope mumbled as JJ stroke her back, both of them drying tears.

«How is he doing?»

«Surgery went well, biggest problem was the loss of blood» She explained. «He's tired and weak, and asleep for now - and he probably will be for a while»

«C-can we see him?» Penelope stuttered.

«I managed to convince the doctor that she should let you see that he's alright with your own eyes, but only two at the time»

«Thank you» Hotch said. «But he needs rest, I can wait to see him until he's awake and better»

«Same with me» Added Kevin. The rest wanted to see him.

«Chris, Penelope, you wanna come first?» Amy asked.

«Yes please» Chris said and then they followed her.

During the next half hour they all got a few minutes to see their friend, he was a lot paler than usual, but he was alive and resting peacefully. JJ and Rossi was the last to enter, by now Amy was sitting in a big chair by the bed half asleep.

«Don't worry Amy, we won't be long» JJ said.

«No problem, I know how close you guys are and he's sleeping anyway» She mumbled.

«He's always been a heavy sleeper» JJ said.

«Yeah, but at least he doesn't snore when drugged. Perhaps they'll let me bring some home» Amy chuckled.

Rossi smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. «We'll be going home now, let us know how he's doing and if there is anything we can do for you»

«Thank you, I actually have one thing in mind» She said. «Could you guys arrange for someone to clean up the... blood in our apartment? And maybe replace the window and door... I already called the neighbor to take care of Clooney for a couple of days»

«Consider it done» Rossi said. «Goodnight»

«Goodnight» Amy said and sat up in her chair. And as soon as they were gone she pulled the chair over right next to Derek's bed and grabbed his hand. She could feel her lower lip start shaking as she bit back her tears and she tightened her grip on his hand. Suddenly she couldn't hold it back anymore and the tears started running down her cheeks and she sobbed uncontrollably. A nurse heard her from the hallway and gently knocked on the door before entering.

«Are you alright?»

Amy only managed to nod as she tried to dry some of her tears. «I-I was just so worried» She whispered.

«Shh, it's alright now» The middle aged woman soothed and stroke her back. «He'll be good as new in a few months»

«I know... I'm not looking forward to these next months though. That man can hardly stay still for one evening» She said and chuckled.

«Is it just the two of you?»

«We have some really good friends to help us out, but our families don't live around here»

«The ones that were here before?»

«Everyone but one are colleagues of his, the last is one a good friend. Derek works _way_ too much and he's going to hate that he has to sit behind a desk for the next weeks»

«I hope you're able to restrain him»

«I'll try, and luckily his boss is very strict. He won't let him out in the field before the doctor clear him and he's been through a few rounds of training»

«Good, then I'm sure he'll be ok. Can I get you something to eat or drink?»

«I-I'm not really hungry»

«When was the last time you ate?»

«I guess it's been a few hours»

«Let me bring you a sandwich and maybe some tea? Then you can eat when you feel like it, I know how these kind of events can feel on your body»

«Thank you very much - Anna» She said as she read the name plate.

«You're welcome»

.:o0o:.

An hour later Amy was sitting in her chair with some music in her ears and a sandwich in her hand, her legs were pulled up to her chest. Then she swallowed the last piece of the dry sandwich down with a big sip of the cold tea. The beeping from the machines was driving her crazy so she turned up the volume on her music player and rested her head on Derek's bed. With the soft voice of _Daughter_ in her ear she finally managed to let her shoulders down and slow down her breathing, her eyes felt so heavy but she didn't managed to close them. They were locked on Derek. Suddenly she felt his hand moving under hers and she pulled the plugs out of her ears immediately.

«Derek?»

«Hey you» He whispered, his eyes slowly opening.

«Hey »She said softly and moved closer to the bed. «How do you feel?»

«Drugged» He mumbled and took a deep breath. «Stomach hurts»

«You remember what happened?»

«That crazy chick in our apartment... did she shoot me?»

«Yes, she did. She's dead Derek» Amy said, her voice shaking. «The bullet missed the vital organs, but you almost bled to death»

«But I'm alright...» He smiled weakly and opened his eyes. «W-what happened to you?»

«One of your softball-bats is what happened to me, but I'm fine - it just hurts a little here and there» She comforted and stroke his head. «I'll go get the doctor, then you need to go back to sleep, we can talk more in the morning. I'm gonna call your family and explain everything» Her hand went down and cupped his cheek and he leaned into the gentle touch.

«Ok» He mumbled. «The team here?»

«They were - and Chris, but you've been out for a while so they've all gone home»

«Good»

«Stay awake just a little longer ok? I love you»

«You too» He smiled weakly as she left the room. She found his doctor just down the hall and then continued out to the terrace at the end of the hallway - fresh air was exactly what she needed. Then she picked up her phone from her pocket and made the call she had dreaded to make all night, but at least she would get to tell Fran that her son was alive and getting better.

«Hi Fran, it's Amy. Sorry I'm calling you so late»

«_No, it's fine. What's wrong?_» She asked right away.

«I'm ok, but Derek is in the h-hospital. Before I say anything else just know that he is alright, we talked for a couple of minutes but he's sleeping again now»

«_Oh thank God, what happened?_» She mumbled.

«We had a break in, in the apartment and Derek was shot. It was actually a victim he helped save a few months back and she started stalking him...» She continued on with her story for a few minutes. «If you want to I can book plane tickets for you so you can be here early tomorrow»

«_Y-yes I would like that. Have you talked to Sarah or Des?_»

«No, not yet but I'm about to»

«_Thank you, I'll see you tomorrow then, I love you both Amy, give Derek my love when he wakes up again_»

«I will Fran, we love you too» She said and hung up. Then she took a deep breath and dialed the next number. «_Hey Sarah, it's Amy, sorry for calling so late_»

.:o0o:.

«Wow, you look like shit» Derek said and chuckled.

«Good morning to you too jackass» Amy mumbled and sat down on the edge of the bed, for a moment she grew quiet and just stared at him. Her eye was really swollen and a dark blue mark surrounded it and went down her chinbone.

«A penny for your thoughts» He asked.

«I hate guns... and softball bats» She mumbled and very carefully stroke him over his abdomen. «I talked to Fran, Sarah and Desiree last night, your mother and Des are landing in about 20 minutes and I've arranged for someone to pick them up and take them straight here. Sarah is coming as soon as she can, probably a flight this afternoon. Rossi made some calls so we already have a new door, new window and the blood has been cleaned up so your family has a place to stay. And my parents and brother send all their love, I promised them a skype conversation so that they can see that you're alright, and then they'll come visit when we're back home in the apartment»

«You're fantastic» He said and smiled weakly. «How did they take it?»

«Not too good, Fran was hysterical, but both of the girls stayed with her last night»

«Good, I hate putting her through this»

«She'll be alright» She said and fixed his pillow. «There's a lot of people that want to visit you, but you need to rest and take is easy so I said I'd call them when we knew how you were feeling»

«Thanks» He mumbled and gently tried to move. «It's not that bad»

«You're still on heavy drugs Derek» She said and turned away to cough.

«Yeah I know. How's the cold?»

«No worse, no better. Hotch called earlier this morning, he said something about setting us up for therapy? Is that really necessary?»

«It's mandatory for me after something like this, but I really think you should go too. It'll be good for us»

«But I hate talking to strangers like that, can't I just talk to you?»

«It's not healthy to use each other for therapy, you know that»

«But...» she started and then rubbed her face tiredly. «Fine»

«You've been home since yesterday?»

«No, I grabbed one of your go bags with me before we went here, that's why I'm wearing your shirt» She explained.

«You were afraid of going home weren't you»

«No» She denied. «I didn't want to leave you here alone, that's all»

«Right» He mumbled. «I using my veto on this one, we're both going to those therapy sessions»

«Since when did you have a veto?»

«Since after I got shot» He said and chuckled. Amy didn't really find it funny, but let it go. She suddenly felt tears pressing behind her eyes and she bit her lip and walked over to the window. She pretended to fix the curtains, but suddenly a sob escaped her mouth and she knew she had failed in hiding it.

«Amy?» Derek called, but she didn't dare to turn around. She had spent most of the night crying, still in shock after the incident and realizing how close she had come to loosing him and how easily she could have been killed herself. If there was one thing Amy knew it was that she wasn't ready to die yet. «I-I'm ok» She mumbled.

«Come here, please» He begged. His heart broke a little as she turned to look at him with red, teary eyes. Derek then carefully moved himself closer to one side of the bed.

«Derek! What are you doing?» She exclaimed and grabbed his hand. «Be careful»

«It's ok, I'm not made out of glass» He muttered and patted the open space on the bed next to him. Amy kicked off her shoes and slowly lay down on the bed, she rested her head on his shoulder as he put his left arm around her and then she rested her left hand on his chest.

«You ok?» She asked.

«I'm better than ok» He replied and kissed the top of her head. «It's ok to cry, you don't have to hide it»

«You don't cry» She mumbled.

«I did last night»

«What?»

«When I saw your face» He said and carefully stroke her blue cheek.

«Oh, I didn't see that» She paused thoughtfully. «Well I know it was a long day, but did I look that ugly?» She said chuckled and then let her tears flow as she sobbed. «It's not j-just sad tears though, it's more tears of relief. Relief that you're going to be ok»

«Good» He said and stroke her back. «I love you»

«I love you too» She replied. «By the way Chris had to go to work, but he was wondering if we could call him, he just wanted to say hello - you strong enough to give him a call while I go get you some food?»

«Sure» He said as she handed him his phone. She kissed his cheek before leaving the room.

«Hey Chris it's me» He said. «Yeah I'm feeling a lot better, just tired and really sore. I actually wanted to ask you if we could meet up for some coffee when I'm out of here, and if you could bring that ring you've been hiding for me?»

_Fin_


End file.
